Dalton Drabbles
by The Speckled Sun
Summary: A series of drabbles based on "Dalton" by CP Coulter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This drabble is based on the song "Run" by Snow Patrol.

Reed looked around his dorm room, trying to savor the moment. The padding in the room had been removed and brought to the attic in case another, equally-uncoordinated boy ever came to Dalton. His suitcases were already in the car, all except for a small Chanel bag lying near the door. Reed looked in the mirror once more as he struggled in the hopeless battle of fixing his hair. As he stared at his reflection, it finally hit him: he was never going to see this room again.

The tears came quickly as he thought of all the memories he had in this room. Kurt had already left; the room felt empty without the other boy's presence, but now it seemed deserted. Reed gave up his futile attempts to stifle his tears and fell onto the bed, head in his hands.

He barely noticed as the door slammed open, but was startled when his hands were pulled away from his face and his vision suddenly obscured by messy, dark curls. The body of the boy holding Reed was familiar, and he immediately sunk into it.

Shane patted his boyfriend's back as he sobbed. Once the boy's cries had quieted into sniffles and occasional hiccups, Shane pulled Reed back far enough to see his beautiful eyes. "You weren't with everyone else downstairs, so I thought I'd come check on you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm… I'm sorry," Reed sniffed. "It's just… this room… and Windsor… and Kurt… and you. I'm never going to see any of you again, and I just can't do it!"

Before the boy could break into tears again, Shane gave him a small shake. "Hey, don't be sorry. I know it's hard. And it's not like you're never going to see us again. Kurt's going to be right there with you in New York. And me… I'll be there in a year."

"But… a year is so long!" Reed sobbed. "I can't wait that long! And," he said quietly as he looked down at his lap, "what if… what if you… forget me?"

"Reed, how could I ever forget you? No one has ever meant as much as you do to me. Besides, we can call, text, skype. Every day. Every minute, if you want. We're going to get through this. And don't forget, we have the entire summer ahead of us. Let's make it count."

Reed nodded. "You're right, I was just being stupid."

"You are never stupid." Shane pulled Reed in for a quick kiss before standing up and saying, "Now come on. Let's get downstairs so you can say good bye to everyone else." Shane immediately headed for the door. Reed grabbed his bag and almost tripped on the carpet as he hastily followed the boy, but as always, Shane was there. Reed stood up straight again, shook himself off, and gave the room one last look before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This drabble is based off a gif that said, 'Goodbye pants!"

"I can't believe this!" Blaine roared as he slammed his door shut. How could Murdoch have given him a C on that paper, especially considering how hard Blaine had worked on it? His desk had been covered with books about the Victorian era for weeks, but apparently that wasn't good enough for Murdoch. Who cared about Jane Eyre, anyways? Blaine saw the book lying on his bed and immediately tossed it away.

"Goodbye pants," Blaine mumbled as he paced around the room. In an instant, the slacks were torn from his legs and thrown into a corner beside his bed. He made to remove his shirt as well, but a loud crash distracted him.

"Hey, what's going on? Reed, is that you?" Blaine questioned. Before he could move to the door, however, it opened and Reed walked in.

The boy was shirtless, but before Blaine could question why, Reed lifted up his arm to show a large cut. "I ran into the lamp on my desk," Reed said. He looked down at Blaine's boxers. "Um, is this a bad time?" he asked shyly.

Blaine had almost forgotten that he had taken his pants off. "Er… no. No, it's fine." He hurriedly changed the subject. "So, your arm?"

"Right!" Reed shook his head and said, "Anyways, I couldn't find any bandages large enough. I was hoping you might have one."

"Yeah, let me go check," Blaine said. He rummaged through his desk drawers. "Hey Reed, why are you shirtless?"

"Oh, that," Reed blushed as he spoke. "Sorry, it's just that I was wearing my favorite Givenchy top, and I didn't want to get blood on it. It's so hard to get out!"

"Okay, okay," Blaine chuckled. He looked over at the boy, who was now trying to cover himself with his hands. "I was just curious. I found the bandage, by the way."

"Oh, good!" Reed exclaimed. In his haste to get over to Blaine, he tripped on the Jane Eyre book Blaine had thrown away just moments ago. Before he could stop himself, Reed fell onto Blaine and knocked them both to the floor. The smaller boy landed on top of Blaine.

Kurt chose that moment to open the door. "Hey Blaine, are you okay? You walked out of Murdoch's so fast that I-" His gaze fell onto the pair below him. "Um, what's going on?"

Before Blaine could think of what to say, Reed climbed off him and clumsily stood up. He knelt down, grabbing the bandage in Blaine's hand. "Thanks Blaine, see you around!" he squealed before scampering out of the room.

Once the boy was out of sight, Kurt turned to Blaine with an eyebrow raised. "Do I want to know?" he asked, eyes trailing down to Blaine's boxers.

"This isn't as bad as it looks," Blaine replied cautiously.

"Right. Okay. I'll see you around, then," Kurt said. As soon as the door had closed, he burst into laughter. He had some excellent blackmail material now….


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This drabble is based on a gif of Hogwarts.

_I need someplace where we can be alone, I need someplace where we can be alone, I need someplace where we can be alone…_

Shane heard a click, and immediately opened his eyes to see a grand door standing in front of him. He eagerly grabbed the doorknob and flung the door wide open. The Room of Requirement had apparently taken his request as a romantic one, as the room contained flowers, candles, and a bed. The best part about it, however, was the person waiting for him.

"Shane!" Reed exclaimed, getting out of his chair and tripping into the taller boy's waiting arms.

"Reed! I missed you so much!" Shane cried as he held his boyfriend in his arms.

After a minute, the couple broke apart. Reed looked into Shane's eyes. "I hate that we can't see each other every day. All this tension between the houses right now is getting annoying. And besides," Reed lowered his eyes to the ground, "I should have been put in Hufflepuff. Then I could have been with you."

"What are you talking about, you make a great Gryffindor! You're so brave." Shane smiled down at the boy.

"You don't have to make fun of me for being such a lousy Gryffindor," Reed replied, frowning.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm telling the truth! Someday, you're going to be a lion, just like your house animal."

"Like that's ever going to happen," Reed pushed away the thought. "I'll never be a lion. A house cat, maybe."

Shane's smile grew wider. "If you're a cat, then I love you like Filch loves Mrs. Norris."

As soon as he heard that, Reed burst into laughter. After a few minutes, his snorts died down enough for him to say, "Really, Shane? You make that analogy?"

"Why not?" Shane laughed. "If you're going to be a cat, you'll be my cat."

Reed giggled and said, "I love you too, Shaney. But if I'm a cat, you are definitely a puppy."

"Yeah, I agree with you there," Shane laughed. He pulled Reed close and whispered in his ear, "Now, why don't we make use of everything the Room of Requirement has given us?" He gestured around the room.

Reed glanced around the room, eyes falling on the bed. 'Shane…"

Shane saw the boy's face reddening and chuckled. "Oh, let's at least light the candles before we think about doing that!" he said, making Reed blush even further.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't, little kitten." Shane grabbed Reed's hand. He whispered, "Incendio," and the candles were suddenly alight. A quick summoning spell brought the flowers to Shane's hand. He pulled out a red rose and gave it to Reed.

"No one is expecting us anywhere for hours. Let's make the most of this time."

"I love you," Reed said as he smelled the rose.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This drabble is based on a picture with a caption that read, "What's meant to be will always find a way."

Logan stared at Julian, his sleeping form looking peaceful amidst the wires surrounding his body. The boy, while much more disheveled than usual, still gave off a feeling of cockiness. Logan wanted to smile, seeing how unchanged his friend was, but the desperate situation kept a frown on his face.

It had been one month since the Hell Night incident, and Julian had still not woken up. Everyone was starting to lose hope. Even Dolce, who had kept her son's hospital room strictly confined to family members only, had finally let up about a week ago and allowed Logan and Derek to visit their friend.

Logan was starting to wonder if he should give up hope as well. He had painstakingly thought through all of his options after hearing Julian's confession, but still had no idea what to do. And how could he, through his constant worry about the board closing down Dalton and for his unconscious friend? A week after the incident, Logan had decided to wait until Julian was awake before making any decisions. This plan had long since fallen through as his friend's chances of survival grew slimmer.

The doctors had all said that if Julian did not wake up soon, he would enter a vegetative state. If this happened, Julian might never wake up. Logan pushed these thoughts away; even thinking about it made him tear up. He instead looked at the pale boy below him.

"Hey Jules, it's me," Logan whispered. He had heard that coma patients could hear what those around him were saying, so he had decided to give it a go. In the last week, he had had many one-sided conversations with the boy about school, friends, anything. Sometimes he would just sit with him and remain silent. This time, however, Logan decided to go with a different approach.

"Hey Larson, wake up," he snarled. "I always knew you were lazy, but come on. Enough is enough. Everyone here is waiting for you to get your lazy ass out of bed and back to us. So why don't you do it?" There was no response from Julian. Logan hadn't expected one.

"Remember what you told me that night? Well, it's really pissing me off right now. Want to know why? Because you tell me that, then get yourself in some coma and leave me with it for a month. A month, Larson! Do you have any idea how hard it's been to deal with that?

The anger quickly left Logan, leaving him feeling weary. "Look Jules, I'm sorry. It's just that everyone else is giving up, and you're not giving me any reason to keep holding on. So please, just show me that you're still here. Show me you still care. Or I'm walking through that door, and I'm not coming back."

Logan waited a couple minutes, hoping for a response. There was none. Sighing, he stood up. "Jules, just come back to us. We need you. I need you." He started walking towards the door, but once he reached it, chanced another look back. And was met with Julian's glistening brown eyes staring at him.


End file.
